


Haha, Catstiel

by PuckGoodfellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo round, Cat, Catstiel, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Transmorgification, free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckGoodfellow/pseuds/PuckGoodfellow
Summary: Dean finds a cat in his room.....





	Haha, Catstiel

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo part !! The free space! 
> 
> Im terribly stressed cause im getting an operation. So last minute, wrote this out. I dont like it that much, i hope you do!

Dean wakes up sneezing. That has never happened before. After the second time he slowly opens his eyes. Something is moving in his room. A quick shadow.   
Immediately his hunter instincts kick in. He grabs his gun from under his pillow and aims. Slowly scanning the room. His nose itches again, Dean feels a new sneeze coming. He tries to keep his eyes open and his gun locked on the last known location of the shadow-monster. “Ha-CHEWWWW”. Dammit he can never do that normally. Even Sam had probably heard that. He quickly wipes away the not so charming fluids his body produced.

Slowly he stands up and walks toward the corner of his room. Behind the chest with clothes was where he saw the black thing. “Come out now”. He orders harsly. A soft sound sound comes to him from behind. Something that explains the sneezes but not the reason why it is here. “Mew”. Again the same noise. “A cat? Come here kitty”. He tries, still wary cause how the hell did a cat get in here, maybe a joke from Sam. He slowly opens his phone and writes a fast text to his little brother, keeping an eye on the cat’s hiding place the whole time. 

From; Dean - To; Sammy  
‘Why did you put a cat in my room?’  
The answer is there within seconds.

From; Sammy - To; Dean  
‘A cat? I did not…’

From; Dean - To; Sammy  
‘ Well come here and get it away from me, i can barely breath!’. 

From; Sammy - To; Dean  
‘K, Jerk’

Dean is tempted to text back but he decides to keep himself from it. He kneels down slowly, gun still on the ready and tries to coax the cat out of the small space. “Come here baby, i’ll help you out”. He says in a soft murmur, trying to be as least threatening as possible. 

“Prr”. Sounds from behind him. And Dean almost has a heart attack. He jumps up and turn around. The cat is sitting there. In the middle of the room. As if nothing has happened and he wasn’t still behind the chest a few seconds ago. The cat itself is pitch black. Nothing out of the ordinary, but as soon as Dean sees the eyes a little light bulb starts to burn in his head. Big blue eyes. The kind of blue Dean would recognise anywhere. He kneels down again and the cat immediately comes towards him, gives him some headbutts against his leg and mewls again. “ C-cas?”. He asks slowly, hoping that it’s the angel. Cause then they could find a way to turn him back. 

But he doesn’t see the answer the cat might give him, he sneezes again. And the cat jumps up more than 3 feet. And bounces away on the bed. Crouching low with its hairs on end. 

 

Dean sighs. “ Dammit, stay here, i’m gonna get some anti allergy pills”. He walks towards the door and goes to open it, keeping his eyes on the cat. He misgrabs just as the door is swung open by Sam. “D- ow”. Dean gets a face full of door and falls back on his ass. “Sam! What the hell?”. He scowles. He touches his nose carefully, nothing is broken, only sore. Sam giggles softly. “Sorry man, so where is that cat?”. Dean is not looking but points towards the bed.   
“Uhm, its not here Dean….”. Sam says slowly, looking through the room. 

Just then Dean sees the black cat trying for escape, jumping towards the open door. He leaps towards the cat and grabs it just in time in its neck. He holds it close to his body and looks at Sam with an unamused look. “Here it is. And the fun things, i think it might be Cas”. The cat meows loudly after he hears the name. “Okay, so, Cas?”. Another loud meow. “ Good, let’s find out what happened and how to turn you back… But first, I’m terribly allergic, so im getting some pills for that first. And get him out of my room”. The cat itself is purring again, not having a care in the world apparently. Sam takes him over and brings him to the rec-room. There the cat can run around some more and not escape. 

The brothers gather in the library, checking everything they now about the transmogrification. But after hours they come up empty. “Im gonna get some cat food in the store… And a litter box, cause i don't want to clean up his… excreements everywhere”. Sam says while he gets up and moves towards the door. “ You go check on him. Maybe you can find out some more…”. Dan nods tiredly. “ Yeah yeah, i will”. He mumbles and gets up to find Catstiel, he huffs a small laugh. Cat-stiel, he is hilarious.

~~~~~~

After 3 hours Sam is finally back at the bunker. He carries the necessities of a cat owner and drops them all on the warrooms table. He sighs and sits down for a moment. “Goddamnit Cas, why”. He mumbles for at least the hundreds time. He gets up after a few minutes to make everything in order for the cat in the rec-room.   
But entering the room he finds it empty. No Dean, no Cat. He dumps the items and walks through the bunker, checking every room. He hears soft snores coming from Deans room so he walks further. His brother wont keep a cat in his room. He dislikes them and is allergic. 

Coming up empty, back in the war-room Sam feels defeated. “Cas?”. He calls yet again, but no answer. But a little bang, makes him jump up. On the other side of the table is a small piece of paper, that was not there before. [i]“Go to Deans room”.[/i] The paper says. Sam looks around suspiciously but does just that. Slowly opening the door of his brothers room.   
What he sees inside makes him laugh softly.   
Dean is sleeping on his back, shirtless, with a curled up ‘human’ Cas laying next to him, Cas’ head on Dean’s chest. The covers barely cover them enough. But Sam is okay with it. Another small bang gives him a near heart attack and he quickly closes the door. A new note is taped on it. Sam reads it and laughs, walking back towards his own room. Finally!

[i]“I could not stand to see those two walk around each other. So i turned Cas in to something Dean would normally despise. After a small push in the right direction from Moi~ Dean knew he accepted my little brother one way or the other…. And the rest is not for you ears. Except that you might want to stop coming in unannounced here.

~ Gabriel”.[/i]


End file.
